Revenge Two
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: The sequal to my story Revenge. Holly is still pregnant with Miroku's child, but has been dumped into the naruto world and wants REVENGE! on that darn Miroku! ...other characters involved too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OR inuyasha.

Revenge Two

Jiriaya was walking with his daughter, Mego.

"Hmmm, a hot spring."

"Otosaan your not doing more research are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"We're gonna get caught one of these days."

"oh nonsense its research for my book. There were some hot ninjas over there in that hot spring."

"Really were?" Mego dashed off to the hot spring while starting research for his next book.

About five minutes later there was a loud crash.

"Dammit Otosaan, it was just getting good." Mego dashed off and found her father beaten up with a bloody nose.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Born ready."

Jiriaya winked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mego screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Megos scream was heard by everyone within a miles radius. The women who were responsible for the sannins state rushed over.

"oh my god oh my god!! we're so sorry. Are you okay?"

"YOU ALL KILLED HIM!... I i think I'm gonna die." Mego's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she, pretended to faint. But it was really convincing.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" most of the girls screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" one shouted. "the perverts not dead, he's unconscious. And the girls not dead either! she's also unconscious. Someone help me."

The woman picked up the little girl and three other girl started dragging Jiriaya in the direction the other woman was heading.

(meanwhile at another hot spring)

Gaara of the Desert was relaxing in a hot spring. He was about to get out when a black hole appeared above the spring. Gaara watched it and then it disappeared after dropping a girl in the hot spring. Gaara noticed that the girl was not moving. So he walked/swam over to her to find her unconscious and very pregnant. He sighed an dragged the girl to the side of the hot spring. Then went to get dressed.

Once his last article of clothing was on he jumped at the sound of the girls scream.

His eyes widened.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"I think I'm in LABOR!!" she shouted. The sand nin almost fainted.

"Uhhh, well uh...Whats your name?"

"Is that all you can say right now!?? AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! It's Holly."

"...What do you want me to do?"

"Help me!!!"

Gaara did not know what to do.

"I could get my sister."

"I can't wait for your sister. YOU need to help me!! NOW!"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"I don't even know WHERE I AM HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!??"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage of the Sand village Vassal of the one-tailed-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I don't care if your the empress of japan! THAT DAMN MIROKU SUCKED ME IN HIS WINDTUNNEL AND NOW I'M GIVING BIRTH TO HIS FRICKEN CHILD AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN HELP ME IS RANTIG ABOUT HIS RANK IN A STUPID VILLAGE!!!"

Gaara was frightened by Holly's hormones.

"I don't know what to do but I'll help if i can."

"AHH!! GAARA CATCH IT!!"

Gaara shook as the baby came. There was a pause then Gaara stated,

"I caught it! I CAUGHT IT!! I CAUGHT IT!!!" He then began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh... Gaara, can I have my baby now??"

Gaara eyed her.

"Maybe."

"Gaara you give me my fricken baby or I swear I'll maul you!"

Gaara squeaked and gently handed the baby back to it's Mommy.

Holly started crying.

"Wh-what's wrong??"

Holly looked up at Gaara and stated,

"It's a boy!"

Gaara sweat dropped.

"JOY IT'S A BOY!! I LOVE YOU!! I NAME THEE, GAARA! uuhhh... JR!"

It was Gaara's turn to faint.

"TEMAAAARRIIII!!!!!!!!!"

Some where in Konoha Temari jumped from her seat, in Shikamaru's lap, and stated,

"Gaara needs me!"

She gave Shikmaru one last orgasm and dashed off.

Close to were the BIG birth had taken place, there were two shinobi in a randomly placed closet.

"Itachi Did you hear something?"

"No Taij come back."

"Okay."

The closet door shut again.

The women placed Jiraiya on a table. Then they groped him. And he laughed, and they screamed and Mego shouted,

"Holy Goats that was scary!!!"

The women stared at Mego.

"AAAHHH THE STARES THEY BURN!!!"

Now everyone was staring strangely.

"What you looking at?"

"Your Face."

"My face? Thanks. OTOSAAN STOP IT NOW!"

The women turned to see Jiraiya about to pounce on them.

"I want some Pie!!" Mego screamed and ran off as her father got mauled by angry women and one random man.

Jiraiya screamed in delight.

Back in the closet.

"Now I know you heard that."

"Your point."

"No point."

The closet closed again.

"Uh Gaara?" Holly poked him with a stick. and he bit it.

Gaara Jr. started crying.

"Gaara look what you did!"

Gaara laid there still unconscious.

About 3 seconds later Temari showed up.

"OH what a cute baby! Gaara what's the matter with you."

Still unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, is he the father?"

"Maybe."

"Gaara I told you about this!" she shook is unconscious form.

"I told you that me and Shikamaru had plenty of condoms and birth control if you needed some!"

The closet door swung open.

"Okay that's it!"

"Taij what are you doing?"

"Gonna find out who's screaming!"

"Hn, I thought that was you. HEY!"

"What?"

"At least put your pants back on!"

"Itachi gimme my pants NOW!!"

"You gimme MY pants."

"I don't wanna."

Itachi jumped and tackled Taij to the ground.

"Save it for the closet." she whispered.

"I don't wanna."

Jiriaya and Mego had escaped from the evil place where Jiriaya was mauled and were walking through the woods.

"Otosaan do you hear that?"

Jiriaya listened and heard a female like scream.

"Hmmm...time for more research."

Mego sighed, "Isn't it enough that you got the shit beat outta you twice today?"

"Nope. and where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Naruto." she smiled.

'Hmm.. note to self: Mame Naruto. After research.'

Jiriaya snuck closer to the sound.

"Mego you can go to bed now if you want."

Mego eyed him.

"What and let you get killed naw I'll come."

They both spied through the bushes at a couple on the ground.

"Oh, Otosaan lets leave this time."

"Shhh.." Jiriaya commanded.

"I know who that is."

"Who?" Mego whispered.

"That's Uchiha Itachi." Mego's eyes widened.

"Uhh. Otosaan we really shouldn't be here. Let's go."

'Dammit Taij you better get you ass outta there! Or at least away from HIM!'

"No, he's an S-class criminal and part of the Akatsuki. You know this, we've got to take him down." Jiriaya got ready to attack when something hit him in the back of the neck and he passed out.

"Taijiya you better get outta here NOW!" Mego stated.

"What the hell? Mego?"

"Hurry up before he wakes up."

Itachi picked Taij up and they dashed away.

"Thanks Mego!!" Taij shouted as Itachi ran off with her.

'Dang Taij, sometimes it's hard to believe your a Hatake. Well you've got the pervertiveness down I'll give ya that.'

XXX

Temari and Gaara walked Holly and Gaara Jr. to a dark place. Holly looked around the dark place. And saw darkness. Then a voice broke the darkening silence. It was a woman's voice.

"What do you want?"

"Assistance."

"With what?"

"I Want You To Kill Miroku!" Holly shouted.

"Sweet." The woman mused. "I'm Botan."

"Holly."

"That name sounds weird. I'm going to call you Mea."

"...okay?"

"Consider Miroku dead."

"Hehehehehehehe...the perv shall die!" Mea giggled.

(end of chapter)

MwAAHAHAHAHAHHA!! REVENGE TWO LIVES!!!!!!!

and it's now a Trilogy. look for the last chapter. Later.

Taij (old LMChick) WOW THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!


End file.
